The present invention relates to closures or retainers for hollow chambers and particularly closures for tubular members where it is desired to insert the closure member in an open end of the tubular member for providing closure thereto and/or retaining other members within the tubular member. In particular, the present invention relates to retainers or closures for retaining a float operated valve in a valve body having a float chamber such as for vapor vent valves for controlling flow of vapor in a fuel tank to a vent passage extending externally of the tank.
Heretofore, fuel tank vapor vent valves have employed a float operated valve for closing against a vent port upon movement of the float toward the vent port from rising fuel level in the tank during refueling, sloshing or rollover of the vehicle. In known float operated fuel tank vapor vent valves, the float and valve are assembled into the float chamber or hollow tubular portion of the valve body and a cap or retainer is inserted therein for retaining the float in the chamber. Typically, spring tabs or fingers are provided on the cap or closure for engagement with corresponding engagement or locking surfaces, such as windows, formed in the tubular hollow upon insertion of the closure therein. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that the end cap must be properly oriented rotationally or in a circumferential direction during insertion to insure that the fingers or tabs on the closure engage the locking or engagement surfaces provided in the valve body. This has been a disadvantage or drawback where it is desired to provide for automated insertion of the closure or end cap into the body. Where it has been desired to automate such an assembly, it has been found extremely costly and complex to provide both axial and rotary alignment of the cap during the automated assembly.
Thus, it has long been desired to provide a way or means of assembling a closure/retainer in a tubular hollow without the need for rotational or circumferential orientation to insure engagement of the locking surfaces of the closure against the engagement surfaces provided in the tubular hollow.